Paper Hearts
by ThePackIsBack
Summary: She was never caught dead talking to him at school and he knew that. Which was why he looked forward to each day after school. Because he knew that when he ran upstairs and opened the curtains to his window, she would always be there waiting, next door, with a note in her hands.


**Hello everybody! Thank you all so much for considering to read my new story. Of course, it will be about the lovely Stydia. Since I am on Winter Break, I figured now would be a good time to start writing this first chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Teen Wolf..**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski honestly did not know how he felt about this new chapter happening right now in his life. He was in his Junior year of highschool and made a lot of friends, he wouldn't want it any other way. That is, until his dad got offered the job as lead sheriff in a small town called Beacon Hills. He and his dad actually got in a heated argument the day Stiles was told the news, because he didn't want to leave his life behind. His dad knew this would be hard for him, but kept explaining:

"Just think of this as a new beginning, Stiles. I'm finally going to have a good paying job so we can go out and start doing things again; like a father and son should do".

Stiles was real hesitant, but noticed how his dads attitude seemed a lot more chipper around the house. So, as much as he hated it, he agreed. He agreed to saying goodbye to his school, friends, and life...

It was a Sunday morning when Stiles packed the last box of his things. He stood up, holding the box close to his chest as he looked around his now empty room. The bland walls, the blue carpet that was lightly faded at where his bed used to be. He let out a gloomy sigh as he flicked off the light and went downstairs to his dad that was carrying out the last few boxes to the moving truck.

"Is that the lost of your things, son?" his father asked. Stiles just nodded as he helped carry the boxes out to the truck. Their house was completely empty by the time they pulled out the driveway. All Stiles could do was stare out the window as they drove off.

It took about six hours for them to arrive at Beacon Hills, and when his dad said it was a small town, he really meant it. There seemed to be only two big grocery stores, a not so big shopping mall, one highschool which he figured was the one he would be attending, and more fast food joints then actual restaurants. Stiles grumbled under his breath as they drove past everything. He was scared to see what their new home looked like.

"I know you're real hesitant about all of this, Stiles, but I promise it will be all worth it. You never know, this new highschool could be the best years of your life" his dad explained. Stiles new he was trying to lighten to mood, so decided to give a small smile.

A few minutes later his dad pulled up to what Stiles believed was their new home since his dads truck and his jeep were already parked their from when his dad took them yesterday. He looked out the window to be a little taken back at the sight and size of their new home. It actually wasn't as bad as Stiles thought it would be. Of course, there were houses literally on each side of it, but he could deal. He climbed out of the moving truck to get a better view of the house.

"Not bad dad" Stiles complimented, opening up the truck to start carrying in boxes. His dad smiled and grabbed some boxes himself.

Of course, it took most of the day for Stiles to set up his room. There were still boxes on the floor full of clothes but at least most of the furniture was in his room. He and his dad also finished the living room and master bedroom. The bathroom and kitchen were already set up.

"You ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" his dad asked as the two of them sat on the living room couch, watching an episode of _The Walking Dead_ while eating ramen noodles.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of the salty, chicken flavored noodles. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" he spoke honestly.

His father nodded, patting his shoulder. "Just give it time. I promise things will get better, Stiles."

All the boy could do was nod.

...

He woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He groaned and rolled over, slamming his clock off and rubbing his eyes. He stayed laying in his bed a couple more minutes before sitting up to check the time, almost choking when realizing it was 7:50.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled out, jumping out of his bed and running to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He had ten minutes to get to school. He finished a little faster then he liked as he ran into his room and wripped open one of the boxes on his floor, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He threw the outfit on along with his shoes before checking the time on his phone. 7:55.

He mumbled more curse words to himself as he ran out the door, bookbag and keys to his jeep in his hand. He didn't even bother doing his hair as he jumped into his jeep and started it up, driving as fast he could to the highschool. Luckily, the school wasn't that far away, so he arrived right when the bell was ringing. He jumped out his jeep and ran to the building, sighing in relief when getting through the entrance. The hallway was already empty, meaning all the students were already in their first period classes.

Stiles stuffed his keys inside his bookbag before walking down the hall to find the principles office. He needed to get his class schedule. When he found it, he knocked three times before opening the door. The principle looked up at him, arching a brow which made Stiles gulp. He knew being late on his first day of a new school wasn't a good thing.

"Uh, my name is Stiles Stilinski.. I'm new here and wanted to get my class schedule" Stiles muttered, which made the principle smile.

"Ah, Stiles Stilinski, the new sheriffs son" the principle began, which made Stiles nod his head. The older man went through the files of the junior class before pulling out his. "Here you go, Mr. Stilinski. I hope you have a nice day".

Stiles thanked the man before walking out of his office, shutting the door behind him and looking down at his first period class. Geometry. With a nod, he went to go find the classroom.

Of course, when he walked into the classroom all eyes were on him. He didn't know if they were staring at the thought of him being late, or how messy his bed head probably looked. He slowly took a few steps over to the teachers desk, explaining his name and that he was new. The older lady, Mrs. Jones, what Stiles read on the nametag on her desk, gave him a smile and stood up.

"Class we have a new student, please give mister Stiles Stilinski a warm welcome" she announced. Stiles turned to face the class and noticed that most of them just gave him bored looks. Probably because they didn't believe that was his real name and well, it wasn't. Stiles gave a small wave before walking to an empty seat in the back of the class, sitting down and letting out a low sigh to himself.

"Is that really your name?"

Stiles looked over to where the voice came from and saw a guy about his age, tan skin, dark hair, and puppy dog eyes staring back at him. Stiles chuckled quietly and shook his head, which made the other guy smile.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it wasn't. My name is Scott, Scott McCall" the boy introduced himself, holding out his hand. Stiles nodded, giving him a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Scott. I'm Stiles, but, you heard that earlier" he explained making Scott nod.

"It's all good, man. It's nice to meet you too."

Geometry went by a lot faster then Stiles expected, thanks to his new friend Scott. The tan boy even told Stiles he could sit with him at lunch, which was a relief because he thought he'd be sitting in his jeep for lunch.

He walked out of the classroom and to his locker, slowly putting in the code and opening it up. It was mostly empty but he figured it'd be full and decorated by the end of the year. He shut his locker only to jump slightly to see somebody next to him, going through their locker. It was a girl, a real pretty girl. Real pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair. His mouth gaped open and he didn't realize he was actually staring until the girl turned to look at him, a frustrated looking showing in her emerald green eyes.

"What?" she finally asked, arching a brow at him and crossing her arms over his chest.

He shook his head quickly and stuttered. "U-Uh, what?"

"You're staring."

"Sorry.." he mumbled quickly, giving an apologetic smile and walking past her. He could feel her eyes on his back but he refused to turn around and embarrass himself any further.

The next few classes were kind of a blur. It was the same routine mainly. The teacher introducing him and Stiles getting bored looks in return. He was kind of used to it by now. Of course, the only friend he really made was Scott McCall, but he hoped that would change when he sat with him at lunch, which was right now. The bell rang for lunch and Stiles practically jumped out of his seat. His stomach had been growling for the past hour and he was ready to eat.

He found his way to the cafeteria and smiled as the smell of pizza hit is nostrils. He loved pizza, he could eat three boxes himself. He stood in line and got himself three clices of cheese pizza with a water. He thanked the woman behind the counter and turned around, looking at all the different tables. It was just like the movies almost, every table seemed to have their own clique.

"Hey Stiles! Over here!"

He looked down a little further to see Scott waving him down, which made Stiles smile at him and make it way over. As he got closer, he realized that there didn't seem to be a clique at Scott's table. They all looked different and unique in their own ways. Stiles sat down and grinned.

"Thanks for letting me sit here, man."

"No problem, dude! Alright everybody, this is Stiles. I told him that he could sit with us today so treat him nicely..Malia!" Scott explained, giving a stern looking over at the short haird brunette that Stiles happened to be sitting by.

The girl rolled her eyes while Scott started introducing everybody. "That's Malia, it might take you some time to get used to her, but I swear she only means good" Scott explained. Stiles nodded and went to shake her hand, but she ignored him, taking a bite of her tator tot. "This is Allison Argent, also my girlfriend" Scott said proudly, the girl beside him giving Stiles a wide smile.

"It's really nice to meet you, Stiles. Are you new here?" she asked politely, which made Stiles nod, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, my dad is the new head sheriff-"

"Woah, that's awesome!" Scott interrupted. "I heard we were getting a new sheriff."

"Hopefully he's better than our last one" the boy who sat at the end of the table muttered, which make Stiles raise his eyebrow and look over at Scott.

"And that's Liam" Scott explained as the younger boy held up his hand giving a small wave. "He was actually new last year, so he knows how awkward the first day can be" Scott explained with a chuckle.

Stiles nodded and looked at all of them. "Well, it's really cool to meet you all" he explained. Allison and Scott were the only two that smiled; Malia and Liam seemed to be in their own little world.

Stiles decided to gaze around the lunchroom, eyeing all the different tables and the people who were sitting at them. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon the same strawberry blonde hair that he talked to earlier. Well, small talk. He didn't think you could even call that a conversation.

"Who's that?" Stiles asked, pointing towards the girl before looking back at Scott.

"That's my best friend!" Allison explained, a wide smile on her face. "Her name is Lydia Martin."

"Also the most popular girl in school" Liam added.

"She used to sit with us until she started dating her jackass boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore" Malia explained, rolling her eyes slightly.

"She's still a really kind person" Allison tried explaining to him, which made Malia scoff at the girl.

"Yeah, when she wants to be. She's a huge bitch when she's around Jackson."

Stiles listened to all of them before looking back at the Lydia girl once more. He couldn't tell if she was a good person or bad. He guessed only time would tell.

* * *

 **That is all for this first chapter. This was mainly an introduction of Stiles and why he had to move to Beacon Hills. Luckily, he made some new friends on his first day.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to stay tuned for chapter two.**


End file.
